No Need for a Reason
by Yueaifeng
Summary: Shun's a slave to his Master. When he stupidly ran into a mysterious stranger, why does he continuously think of him? MasqueradexShun Yaoi.One-shot


I ran a quickly as I could to finish my Masters wishes so I could just hurry home. At least, what I called home. Being a slave meant that you were someone's property, someone's possession. It meant that you had no freedom, no life to call your own.

I shook my head, trying to remove what thoughts that entered my mind. It didn't matter what I though, anyways. I belonged to my Master Daniel. I had nothing to call my own. My long black hair trailed behind me as I ran – no, _sprinted_ - to my destination. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _

Everyone knows not to run when you're holding a large jug of blood-red wine in your arms. Everyone! And because of my stupidity, I ran right into something. Wait, let me rephrase that, considering that the only things I could run into was the walls or a column. I ran right into some_one_. I looked right up at him and felt my breath hitch in my throat.

His hair was yellow like the sand that surrounded us. It stuck up very strangely, yet perfectly. His white cloak hid most of his body, but I could tell from the impact that he had a well toned chest (my cheeks flared at this thought). His eyes were covered by a mask. Hmm… how strange. He had a smirk on his unusual pale face. Well, I can't say much, considering that I'm ungodly pale too…

It took me a while to figure out that I was staring at him. My face heated up a lot more, and I don't think it's because of the hot Egyptian sun. I could feel his eyes on me, watching, staring. I guess I snapped and started apologizing very confusedly and fast.

He just kept staring, than he raised his hand. I flinched, thinking he was going to hit me for staining his white, not to mention warm-looking cloak. Instead I felt me hair being ruffled. I opened my tightly closed eyes and stared at the man as he walked away.

Suddenly, I remembered what my Master had wanted and I rushed back to the kitchen, hoping that it wasn't too late, and that the big stain at the middle of my shirt didn't look like real blood. Take a quick glace at my shirt once I reached the kitchens made my hope swell done quite a bit. Shaking my head, I ran to get another jug-full of the blood wine.

I walked back the way I was going before I ran into that mysterious man. He really was beautiful. Walking into the magnificent room, I served goblets of the fine tea to my Master and his guests. They all stared at me, most likely because of the stain on my shirt. Master glared at me, I could tell from the shivers that racked my body.

Thoughts of the mysterious man plagued my mind. He really was beautiful. I wished I could see him again. I wished that I could touch him, wondering if his skin was as soft as they look. I absently wondered if his hair was as silky as it seem. And why didn't he hit me? After that stain on his shirt, and judging from the stain on mine, it wasn't going to wash off... at all...

As soon as I was done, I left the grade dinning room, walking as normal as I could. Once I left the room, though, I ran for it. I ran as fast as I could. Running to the bell-tower of my Masters home, I noticed someone else was there, so I hid behind a column. I didn't have much choice. The bell-tower was the only place I could go to get to the slaves quarters.

I recognized the man that sat there as the man I had ran into a little while back. Glancing at the sky and telling by the temperature change, it's been a few hours since the mid-afternoon. That was the time I smashed into him. Now the moon hung high in the black sky. I faintly tried to find out who this man might be. Was he a guest of my Masters? If so, why was he at the bell tower?

I felt his eyes on me, and I knew that if I could just _see_ his eyes, I would have fainted. He was beautiful. My memory had not served him justice… at all. I felt my face heat up, and it was definitely not from the biting cold wind. Shivering, my teeth chattered slightly and I wrapped my thin arms around my skinny body. No, being a slave was harsh.

He smirked at me and gracefully walked over. I was frozen in place. I couldn't move. That stare, looking at me like I was prey, as if I was something delicious. But I couldn't be. I was too frail, too girlish. Maybe that's why…? Was he only looking at me, walking to me, because he thought I was a girl…? That would make sense.

His fingers caressed my face gently, as if I was glass. Neither his smirk nor his stare left me, and I felt as if I was walking into a dangerous trap. But I couldn't help it. I felt myself leaning into his touch, craving it, needing it. I don't know why…

And as his lips met mine, I thought_ that there didn't need to be a reason._

I just needed him. He was like the key to my cage, setting me free…

…At least… in my mind, he is.

* * *

"You do realize I'm a guy, right?" I asked, moaning as he nibbled my neck, my back pressed firmly to the column I was previously hiding behind. I heard a grunt like approving sound. I guess he didn't mind that I wasn't a girl. He suddenly stopped his pleasing bites, and I groaned at the loss.

He looked at me square in the eyes, all sign's of his previous smirk gone. "You don't mind doing this with another male, do you?" I shook my head. My head clouded with the lust that sprang in my body.

"Of course I don't mind."

With that approval, his hand went up my shirt as his tongue trailed up my pale neck.

I never thought that I'd love my virginity to this man.

* * *

"What's your name?" he finally asked me. Through the whole time we spent together that night, he had not removed his mask. I didn't mind. I sat on the marble floor, redressing myself in my stained clothes and tried to find a way to clean up the floor.

"Shun." I replied. I glanced back at him, and, to my surprise, he was fully clothed. He held out his hand to me. Accepting, I asked for his name. He leaned in closer to me, until his lips were right beside my ear.

"Masquerade." And with that, he left me, all alone and cold.

In the end, I didn't need a reason. I just knew. If I thought I liked him when I first saw him, than I knew now.

I knew that I first fell in love when I heard his voice.

I didn't need a reason for loving him. None of us do. We just love.

No, there was no need for a reason.

* * *

Ne, what did you think of my first one-shot? I think it was cute. I didn't really mean to make that ending (I didn't _want_ them to have sex), but I thought it would be fitting. Gomen Shun or Masquerade fans.

**Disclaimer:** Even if I find this pointless... I don't own Bakugan, it's characters or Egypt.

* * *


End file.
